A Marota dos Meus Sonhos
by adriana pluh
Summary: Não sou muito boa em resumos, mas vamos tentar:essa fic se passa no 5º ano de Hogwarts, dos Marotos, quando uma nova aluna é transferida dos Estados Unidos e se torna amiga deles.É minha primeira fic, por favor, me avisem se estiver muito ruim...
1. Capítulo 1

-A qualquer momento agora...- pensava o jovem com um sorriso maroto. Estava escondido atrás de uma estátua e coberto com certa capa de invisibilidade, só esperando para ver qual o primeiro aluno da Sonserina cairia em seu truque - Tomara que seja o Ranhoso...  
Ouviu passos e para seu desespero, viu uma jovem que passava apressada, por ali. Sem pensar direito, largou a capa e puxou a garota, tampando a boca dela com a mão livre, e a arrastou para um armário de vassouras ali perto, então a soltou e sinalizou pedindo silêncio. Rapidamente buscou a capa e voltou para o armário.  
-Opa! Desculpa o mau jeito... você não ia querer chumbinhos fedorentos explodindo quando você passasse, né?  
-É... acho que não... mas por que...- a garota estava completamente aturdida, mas logo recuperou o controle - ESPERE UM POUCO! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!  
O rapaz lhe lançou um sorriso amarelo, examinando a menina. Ela era muito bonita: os cabelos longos e castanho-avermelhados eram cacheados e as laterais presas com fitas, embora fosse magra, tinha um belo corpo, mas o que realmente chamava a atenção eram os olhos violeta, que o encaravam, inquisidoramente.  
-Bom... muito prazer, meu nome é James. James Potter. E você... -Luthien Cunalmo.  
-Luthien... belo nome. Alguém já disse que você é uma gatinha? Ei! Você tem namorado? É que eu tenho um amigo que... bom, mas isso não vem ao caso, não é?  
-Não mesmo!  
-Bem, srta. Cunalmo, o caso é que alguns alunos me pregaram uma peça que eles acharam divertidíssima e resolvi dar o troco... sabe como é... e parece que se eu não a impedisse, a srta. iria direto para meus chumbinhos fedorentos... então, se não estiver com pressa, pode me fazer companhia e ver como a vingança é... fedida.  
A expressão séria da garota se desfez em um sorriso cúmplice.  
-Eu adoraria, porém, recomendo que tire seus chumbinhos... a vice-diretora me disse que logo me encontraria no Salão Principal... ela vai passar por aqui...  
-Droga! Você está indo para o Salão Principal? Se me esperar um pouco, vou junto.  
-Ah! Obrigada! Ainda estou meio perdida aqui...  
Eles saíram do armário, ele convocou todos os chumbinhos com um feitiço, guardou a capa no bolso das vestes e passaram a andar juntos.  
-Engraçado... nunca te vi aqui em Hogwarts antes...  
-Não é de se espantar. Acabei de ser transferida... - só, então, ele reparou que ela não usava o uniforme.  
-Mas agora?! Em Dezembro?! - estranhou  
-Sim. Eu morava nos EUA, mas agora papai foi transferido e... aqui estamos!  
-Já sabe em que casa vai ficar?  
-Não... só vou fazer o teste depois do período de adaptação... você é de qual?  
-A melhor de todas: Grifinória! - exclamou com orgulho  
-Se é a melhor, espero entrar para a Grifinória...  
Ele a encarou e sorriu. Uma idéia começava a brotar em sua mente...  
-Olha, já que você vai se encontrar com a McGonagall, venha almoçar comigo e meus amigos... vai ser mais fácil localiza-la... ela é diretora da Grifinória. Você vai entrar em que ano?  
-No 5º ano... seus amigos não vão se importar?  
-Não vão, não. Também estamos no 5º ano... teremos aula juntos. Será bom, você já conhecer o pessoal.  
-Imagino que sim...


	2. Capítulo 2

-Alguém viu nosso excelentíssimo amigo James por aí? - Sirius parecia aborrecido. -Ele disse que ia aprontar uma para o pessoal da Sonserina... - esclareceu Peter.  
-Ah! Ele me roubou todos meus Chumbinhos Fedorentos...  
-Não esquente a cabeça, Sirius... parece que ele não os usou... - Remus apontou a porta, por onde passava seu amigo, acompanhado de uma mocinha, e ia em direção a eles.  
-Oi, pessoal!  
-Potter, quem te deu permissão para mexer nas minhas coisas?  
-Relaxa, Black! Depois discutimos isso. Não quer que nossa nova colega pense mal de você, não é mesmo? - perguntou, lançando um olhar malicioso ao amigo  
Lupin revirou os olhos... James vivia tentando bancar o cupido de Sirius... como se ele precisasse de ajuda...  
Sirius lançou ao James um olhar de "eu te mato, Potter" e respirou fundo, tentando se conter.  
-Ok, Potter! Depois conversamos.  
-Agora que já nos entendemos, deixa eu apresentar: Marotos, essa é a Srta. Luthien Cunalmo, transferida dos EUA para o 5º ano, ainda sem casa definida, portanto... Temos uma campanha a favor da Grifinória a fazer...  
Remus segurou a risada... nunca vira James tão cerimonioso com uma garota... talvez, só com Lilly Evans.  
-Cunalmo... Cunalmo... Onde já ouvi esse nome? - Peter raciocinava em voz alta.  
-Quadribol... - esclareceu Sirius, analisando a garota. Embora detestasse admitir, dessa vez, James tinha acertado em cheio.  
-Exatamente! Feanor Cunalmo, o novo batedor dos EUA. É meu primo...  
Peter ficou animadíssimo.  
-Viu só, James! Ela tem um primo que é jogador profissional e...  
-É mesmo, Peter... Nos EUA. - James cortou, jogando areia nos sonhos do pequeno Peter... - Mas, onde parei? Ah, sim! Srta. Cunalmo, esse é Peter Pettigrew. Esse com o distintivo é Remus Lupin... ele é Monitor. E meu amigo mal-humorado é Sirius Black, mas não se engane... não é sempre que ele é assim: adorável...  
-Muito prazer em conhecê-los!- disse com um belo sorriso.  
-Então, Srta. Cunalmo, o que está achando de Hogwarts?  
-Por favor, chamem-me de Luthien. Ah! É realmente fascinante... Nos EUA é tudo muito diferente da Inglaterra. Lá freqüentei escolas trouxas até os 10 anos... e as escolas de magia são bem pequenas comparadas à Hogwarts...  
-O sistema de ensino é muito diferente?  
-Um pouco... lá temos grande enfoque em Transfiguração e Feitiços. Em compensação, DCAT e Adivinhação são realmente muito vagos... não que isso importe. Não pretendo me matricular em Adivinhação...  
-E em Transfiguração? O que vocês aprendem por lá?  
-Bom, o curso lá é exaustivo, mas tem suas vantagens... quero dizer, um dos motivos por eu não ter me transferido logo no início do ano letivo é que estava esperando minha licença de animaga...  
Nesse momento, quatro pares de olhos se voltaram espantados para a garota, os marotos pensavam a mesma coisa.  
-V–você é uma animaga?  
-Sou... recebi a licença a 2 semanas...  
-Mas como?!  
-Nos EUA, podemos prestar o exame ao final do 4º ano, mas é muita burocracia e é necessário ter notas bastante altas nos testes práticos e teóricos. Não é tão fácil quanto parece.  
-Alguém mais sabe que você é animaga?  
-Bem, o diretor e a prof.ª Minerva.  
Os rapazes se entreolharam.  
-Luthien, você caiu do céu! - Sirius disse, com um sorriso, segurando as mãos dela.  
-Oras... - a menina baixou os olhos, o rosto ligeiramente corado.  
James, Peter e Remus sorriram. Sirius era um galã... todas as meninas se encantavam e parecia que a americana não era diferente.  
Remus pigarreou e Sirius soltou as mãos da menina.  
-Em que tipo de animal você se transforma?  
Luthien sorriu em sinal de agradecimento a Remus.  
-Isso é segredo. Façam suas apostas...  
-Se um de nós acertar, você fala? - tentou Pettigrew.  
-Ou melhor: você nos ensina? - Sirius sorriu novamente, olhando nos olhos dela.  
O rosto de Luthien adquiriu um tom ainda mais rosado que antes.  
-E–eu... ensino, é claro! "Merlin, ele é realmente muuuuuuito bonito..."  
James que até então, só observava a cena, resolveu cutucar:  
-Sirius, feche a boca!  
-Por quê?! - o maroto perguntou, confuso  
-Se continuar sorrindo, teremos que levar Luthien para a Ala Hospitalar, pois todo seu sangue terá ido para as bochechas.  
-JAMES! - os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os outros marotos só faltavam rolar de rir.  
Sirius se levantou, disposto a dar um tapa na orelha do amigo, quando uma voz enérgica interrompeu.  
-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?  
-Prof.ª Minerva!  
Estranhamente, a professora não parecia muito irritada. Na verdade, parecia conter o riso; isso porque estivera observando o grupo, a algum tempo e percebera o interesse mútuo entre a nova aluna e um de seus mais brilhantes alunos.  
-Que vergonha! É essa a imagem que querem que a Srta. Cunalmo tenha da Grifinória? Cinco pontos a menos para o Sr. Potter pela provocação.E, Sr. Black, independente do que tenha acontecido, não deve partir para a violência. Por favor, venha comigo! A srta. também.  
Os dois se levantaram e lado a lado, seguiram a professora, sem ousar trocar um olhar.  
-James... - Lupin estava com um olhar de censura  
-Eu não resisti... nunca vi o Sirius conquistar uma garota, tão rápido...  
-Oras, mas você não a trouxe para apresentá-los?  
-Pior que não! Bom, sei que ela é o tipo de garota que o Sirius gosta, mas não planejei nada.  
-Parece que você consegue melhores resultados, quando improvisa...  
-É realmente um talento meu...  
-O que será que McGonagall quer com Sirius?  
-Não esquente, Peter. Logo saberemos... enquanto isso, temos aulas de animagia para planejar...


	3. Capítulo 3

Ao chegarem à porta da sala, a professora virou para os alunos.  
-Srta. Cunalmo, por favor, aguarde um momento. Quero falar antes com o Sr. Black.  
-Claro.  
Os dois entraram na sala e a porta se fechou. Passados alguns minutos, a americana ouviu a professora chama-la.  
Assim, que entrou, viu a professora sentada à escrivaninha e o rapaz sentado em uma cadeira na sua frente.  
-Sente-se.  
Ela se encaminhou para a cadeira ao lado dele.  
-Srta. Cunalmo, estive analisando seu histórico... Acredito que a srta. não viu alguns assuntos com a profundidade necessária e portanto terá dificuldade em acompanhar a matéria. Penso que a melhor solução será a srta. ter aulas de reforço antes de começar a freqüentar as aulas oficiais.  
-Tudo bem, Prof.ª Minerva.  
-E, como um pedido de desculpa pela cena de hoje, o Sr. Black concordou em ajudá-la a estudar.  
-Quê?! Ah! Não, professora, isso não é necessário!  
-Está decidido, Srta. Cunalmo. É isso, ou detenção para o Sr. Black.  
Luthien se calou e baixou a cabeça. Lançou um olhar furtivo ao garoto, mas ele não a ajudou. Ela respirou fundo.  
-Neste caso, tudo bem.  
-Ótimo! Estão dispensados.  
Eles saíram da sala e começaram a andar sem destino... a americana parecia muito sem-graça, por estar junto com um rapaz tão belo, quanto Sirius. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ela disse:  
-Desculpe. Não queria te causar problemas.  
-Problema nenhum. Será um prazer!E depois, tem suas vantagens...  
-Vantagens?  
Ele deu uma risada  
-Não é o que você está pensando...  
-Não estou pensando em nada...  
-Posso te fazer um convite?  
-Se não for indecoroso...  
-Escute, você não quer dar uma volta em Hogsmeade?  
-Mas você não tem aula?  
-Não estou com cabeça para História da Magia... o resto do período é livre... tempo para se preparar para os N.O.M.'s. Você pode sair do castelo?  
-Eu posso... mas gostaria de saber como **você** vai sair.  
-Isso é segredo. Faça sua aposta!  
-Ei!Isso não vale!  
-Daqui meia hora na Dedosdemel?  
-Tudo bem.


	4. Capítulo 4

Luthien estava distraída, escolhendo bombons. Na verdade, estava meio desconfiada que Sirius havia lhe pregado uma peça e não apareceriam, quando sentiu alguém bater em seu ombro.  
-Está atrasado! disse, ainda virada para as prateleiras.  
-Foi mal... Tive que despistar o Pirraça.  
-Pirraça? - ela perguntou, entregando o cestinho cheio de chocolates para a atendente.  
-O poltergeist que vive no castelo. Mas para me redimir, hoje é tudo por minha conta.  
-Nada disso! - ela protestou, mas ele já havia entregado as moedas para a dona da loja e pego o saco de doces. - Isso não vai ficar assim!  
-Imagino que logo só sobrarão as embalagens mesmo...  
-Isso não tem graça!  
-Ai, ai... parece que será uma longa tarde! - ele suspirou, então ofereceu o braço à garota - Está muito frio.Vamos tomar um chocolate-quente?  
-Três Vassouras? - ela enganchou no braço dele, o rosto ficando vermelho, e os dois saíram da loja.  
-Não... deve estar lotado... prefiro um lugar mais aconchegante.  
Eles foram até a casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot, que estava decorada para o Natal, com festões e luzinhas por todos os lados, se sentaram à uma mesa meio escondida. Logo a menina perdeu a timidez inicial e começaram a conversar animadamente, como se fossem velhos conhecidos e riam muito.  
-Então, quer dizer que você colocou fogo na capa dela?  
-Mas foi sem querer... na verdade, eu queria colocar fogo no cabelo...  
-Luthien, de anjo, você realmente só tem a cara... - ele a encarou e sorriu - Sabe, nunca conheci uma garota como você...  
A menina corou mais vez.  
-C-como eu?  
-É... você dá risada de tudo. Parece até um garoto...  
-Obrigada... eu acho.  
-Quer saber? Eu acho que você merece ser uma marota... a primeira menina do nosso grupo.  
-Quanta honra... mas você não tem que consultar os outros Marotos?  
-Ah! Eles aceitarão... e mesmo que não aceitassem, para mim, você seria uma marota. - ele lhe lançou uma piscadela e começou a olhar em volta, observando a decoração - Sabe uma coisa que eu odeio no Natal?  
-O quê?  
-Visgos...  
-Por quê? - ela ficou surpresa  
-Nos EUA também tem a tradição do visgo?  
-Oras, é claro...  
-Todos os americanos a seguem fielmente?  
-Imagino que sim, sabe? Tradição é tradição... e que mal faz um beijinho?  
-Bom, Luthien, meu problema com o visgo, é que tem pessoas, que começam a perseguir os outros, para conseguir os beijinhos...  
-Nossa! Você deve ser muito perseguido...  
-Digamos que o grande astro é mesmo o James. Sabe, né? Jogador de quadribol... mas a questão é: é horrível beijar alguém, sem ter vontade, só por causa de uma tradição.  
-Bem, isso deve ser mesmo desagradável.  
-Ainda assim você diz que tradição é tradição?  
-Sim, mas...  
-Então, você beijaria alguém que está embaixo do visgo com você?  
-Qualquer pessoa? Não, mas de forma geral...  
-Verdade?  
-Sirius, por que resolveu discutir se a tradição do visgo é válida ou não? É só uma brincadeira... não deveria levar tão a sério.  
-Hum... só estou querendo me certificar do que você acha.  
-Tem um motivo para isso? - perguntou, desconfiada, levando a xícara à boca  
-Tem... estamos embaixo de um visgo. E já que você não se importa em seguir a tradição, eu quero meu beijo.  
A menina se engasgou com o chocolate-quente e o rapaz começou a rir.  
-Aqui?! Digo; agora?!  
-Eu espero você desengasgar...  
-Muito gentil de sua parte - retrucou com ironia, e também começou a rir  
-Qual a piada?  
-Por um momento, eu acreditei que você realmente queria um beijo...  
Ele a encarou, espantado e ela parou de rir.  
-Mas eu QUERO um beijo.  
-Sirius... não devemos brincar com coisas sérias...  
-Se alguém está brincando, não sou eu...  
-Mas...  
-O que aconteceu com o "que mal faz um beijinho?"  
Ela suspirou, resignada.  
-Vá lá... se você faz tanta questão...ela se inclinou e lhe deu um selinho.  
-Chama isso de beijo? Você criou tanto caso, para me dar um selinho?  
-Não vou te dar um beijo de verdade com toda essa gente olhando. E depois, a gente mal se conhece...  
-Quanto tempo você precisa para me conhecer e me dar um beijo decente?  
-Eu não sei...  
-Tudo bem. Não precisa me beijar agora, mas eu não vou esquecer que me deve um beijo.  
Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Rapidamente, ela retirou dois bombons do saquinho e entregou um para ele.  
-Coma e me dê a embalagem!  
-Por...  
-Sem perguntas. Apenas faça - disse, mordendo seu bombom.  
Ele chacoalhou os ombros. Aquela garota com certeza tinha uns costumes estranhos.  
Ao terminarem de comer, ela alisou as embalagens e as dobrou formando 2 fitas; então, amarrou uma das fitas, na outra e entregou a ele.  
-O que é isso?  
-É uma brincadeira das garotas trouxas... chama-se vale-beijo.  
-Vale-beijo?  
-Sim... quem recebe um deste, pode trocar por um beijo de quem o entregou.  
-Quando eu quiser?  
-Exatamente.  
-E quem garante que você vai me beijar, em troca desse papelzinho?  
-Entre os trouxas? Ninguém. Mas pode enfeitiçá-lo se quiser...  
-Ok... se você não me beijar... vejamos... - ele lançou um olhar maldoso para a garota e deu um toque com a varinha no vale-beijo.  
-O que vai acontecer?  
-Você não vai querer saber...  
Eles se encararam e sorriram.  
-Você se importa em ir ao Correio comigo? Quero mandar uma carta para minha mãe...  
-Está bem... você quer ir agora?  
-Sim, mas antes tenho que pegar a carta na hospedaria...  
-Vamos lá, então. - ele terminou de tomar seu chocolate e chamou Madame Puddifoot para pagar a conta.


End file.
